


The Boopiest Nose of Them All

by crown-of-the-circus-king (gay_jeans)



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crack Fic, Don’t you dare sleep on this guys, Gen, i'm not even bothering to preview it, reference to the fire, this is so stupid, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_jeans/pseuds/crown-of-the-circus-king
Summary: It's so stupid I can't even give it a summary. It's really short. It's a crack!fic and that's all you really need to know





	The Boopiest Nose of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picnokinesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picnokinesis/gifts).



> I'm so sorry guys. This started out on discord and I just continued it until I was ready to knock myself out with benadryl.

p t barnum looked with his eyes and saw fillip carlile across the room

 

‘wat beutiful hair’ he thought to hisself

 

but then

 

he saw

 

his _noSE_

 

‘PHILIIIIP’ he pterodactyl screeched with loudness

 

‘wat you loud man’ came fhilllips anoyed reply ‘can’t you see i’m trying 2 be buisy’

 

with uno giant step p t had crossed the floor and then he placed his finger on the other humans nose ‘u have the boopiest knose phil’

 

philip didnt said anything for a minuet ‘wat dos that even mean finneas just leaf me alone’

 

p t bernum started to cry ‘but fill every time i leeve things catch on fire can’t u see that’ he shook carlisles shoulders ‘& how do u not know wat that means it menes youre nose is so fun 2 boop’

 

all of a sudden fillip was overcum with emoshun ‘oh parnum’ he hugged his bff tightly ‘im so sorry here you can boop my nose’

 

phinnyass sniffed and slowly taped the other boi’s nose tip ‘boop’ he said quietly

 

they stood there for hours b4 phillip finally said

 

‘how do u even spell our names’

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL FUDGING FANART THAT daddybarnum ON TUMBLR MADE! They did say that the fic kind of subconsciously influenced their work, but they let me post it on here because they're AWESOME. Thank you so much!!
> 
> The second one is from Silverlynxx! It was the first one I saw. Thank you so much, it's bEaUtIfUl!


End file.
